callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cold-Blooded
Cold-Blooded is a Tier 2 Perk featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, and is a Tier 1 Perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. It prevents the player from being highlighted by thermal scopes, and has several other benefits which vary by game. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Cold-Blooded's primary ability is used for the avoidance of killstreak rewards - it allows the user to be invisible to all forms of air support. The vision for Chopper Gunners, AC-130s and Predator Missiles show players with the Perk active, but does not highlight them with a red outline square. Cold-Blooded users can also be killed by collateral damage from other killstreaks, for instance standing between a user of a different tier 2 Perk while a Sentry Gun is firing upon them. Instead of appearing as bright white silhouettes through a Thermal Scope, Cold-Blooded players will appear as shades of gray similar to the environment, either friends or foes. This may actually cause the player to be at a disadvantage on snow maps, as the gray has more contrast with the environment, whereas the white-hot silhouette of non-Cold-Blooded players is much harder to spot against the white snow (of course, for this reason, most players choose not to use Thermal Scopes on winter maps, so the issue is often resolved). As they are not truly invisible, moving Cold-Blooded players are much easier to spot through Thermal Scopes than stationary ones. As most Thermal Scope users are more accustomed to bright white silhouettes on the map, it is easy for them to pass right over a Cold-Blooded user. The Pro version prevents the red name and cross-hairs from appearing on an enemy's screen when they are targeting the user. It is unlocked by destroying 40 enemy killstreak rewards while using this perk. The perk is essential for the "ghosting" tactic, and the Pro version can assist in doing so. Experienced players use the Pro version in order to play dead, often for "Ninja Defusing", or just to fool enemies who may have hurt them. By going prone, and repeatedly pressing the weapon swap or "cooking" a Stun, Flash, Smoke or Semtex grenade, it will appear as if the player is dead to others. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Cold Blooded appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It prevents the player from appearing on the Dual Band Scope, Target Finder, Sensor Grenade, Millimeter Scanner, and player-controlled aircraft. It also prevents the red name and crosshairs from appearing on an enemy's screen when they are targeting the user. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Cold Blooded returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Cold Blooded returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare as a tier 2 perk. It renders the player immune to thermal, target enhancer, threat grenades, and enemy callouts. No red name or reticle color changes when targeted. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Cold Blooded re-appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, preventing players from appearing on the Thermal Optic, BOA 3 and player-controlled aircraft. It will also prevent the player from being targeted by Sentry Guns, Cerberus (scorestreak), GI Units, and R.A.P.S. in Ai-controlled mode. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Cold-Blooded returns in ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare''. It lets the user be invisible to thermal detection systems and for the nameplate not to appear when targeted. It is unlocked at level 22. This perk counters Thermal Sights and the Personal Radar. It also counters FTL's Perception trait and Marksman. Cold Blooded Unlock Card IW.png|Cold Blooded being unlocked in multiplayer. Cold Blooded Model IW.png|Cold Blooded perk model in Create-a-Class. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Cold-Blooded returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 as a perk in the second slot. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Cold-Blooded returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare as a Tier 1 perk. Cold-Blooded users will not be highlighted by thermal optics and will be ignored by Sentry Guns, VTOL Jets and Support Helos, similar to Blind Eye from previous games, and will not trigger High Alert. It is unlocked at level 29. Players with the Cold-Blooded perk are still visible on Recon Drones, but cannot be marked. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The perk picture shows a lizard surrounded by snowflakes, referencing that lizards are often called cold-blooded creatures. *When killed by a controllable killstreak (Predator Missile, AC-130, Chopper Gunner) the killcam will depict players being killed incorrectly, as it shows a red square around the player's body, even though they would not appear with the square on their monitor normally. *Team members using the Cold-Blooded Perk will not appear white on a friendly thermal scope. *If the player shoots down two Harriers with one Stinger missile and is still going for Cold-Blooded Pro, the two Harrier kills will only count as one. es:Sangre fría Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty Online Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Stealth Perks Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Tier 1 Perks